


she was everything she hated

by BiesFromWildland



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, After 3rd season, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, kinda fluff but not really, minor references to 3rd season ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: Catra hates Adora. Adora hates Catra. They don't want to meet by accident somewhere in the middle of the forest, far away from both Bright Moon and The Horde. But they do. They meet, they fight and they... Get accidentally married?





	she was everything she hated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millepertuis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millepertuis/gifts).

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any possible mistakes. I did my best writing this fic and I hope you will enjoy. ♡

Adora was everything that Catra hated. She was powerful and charming, intelligent and strong, great looking and that smell, oh that smell. Catra hated Adora, and even more she hated all the feelings she had towards her.

She hated the good memories. She hated the times when they played together, when they laughed and sparred. She got shivers when she remembered how she looked at Adora, how she smiled at her, how she wanted to have her all for herself.

She hated Adora. And even more she hated that she loved her. And she ended up broken by this love.

* * *

Wandering around Etheria Adora really hoped that they wouldn’t find Catra by accident. They weren’t even looking for her, why would they find her! No, their reason to end up in this very distant and separated place was because of Glimmer’s father.

“Bow, are you sure we’re supposed to go this way?” asked Glimmer, trying to take all the twigs out of her hair, that got there after they went through very dense bushes.

“I _am_ sure! My map is clearly showing me where to go! No white noise, no static, no interferences! Everything is working just fine, we should be there within like an hour or so.”

No longer than a week ago he managed to decrypt some weird messages that indicated that maybe there was something more to Glimmer’s father than being simply dead. For Glimmer, it was a time of mourning and Adora was trying to be there for her. But Adora’s sadness was intertwined with raging anger. She was angry at the world, she was angry at Catra, and she was angry at _herself. _All the emotions boiling just under her skin, Adora was very happy to leave the castle and go do something, anything, that involved moving and exploring instead of training and training and thinking. They had a plan, it was a simple plan - go there, check out the place, come back - and she was pleased by it.

But no matter what she did she couldn’t stop thinking about Catra. Stupid Catra! And her stupid decisions! Why was she so blind? Why couldn’t she simply accept Adora’s help? Why couldn’t she be with Adora? Stand by her side, held her hand, kiss her gently and fight with her fearlessly, like the best warriors they were, as the best duo that ever existed within The Horde.

Adora was angry that she still _loved _Catra.

“Adora? Hey, Adora, I asked you a question!” said Glimmer, pulling Adora out of her deep thoughts.

“Ha? Yes? Sorry, I was thinking.”

“I asked if you think that we should continue going through the forest or if we should go out of it. Bow’s map is showing that if we add some distance we could go out and probably travel faster without having to deal with all those bushes.”

Adora considered it for a second before answering: “That’s a good idea, we should try to find a way around the forest.”

* * *

When the night started setting The Best Friend Squad made a camp at the edge of the forest. Bow and Glimmer sat near a small fire eating and chatting about possible routes for tomorrow while Adora excused herself for a moment. They were walking the whole day but she felt like she needed some more time walking, this time alone. So she went between the trees, outside of the range of the firelight or voices of her friends. For the first time since Angela died she was truly alone.

It didn’t feel great, but she continued walking anyways.

Deeper into the forest, further away from her friends. But after not so long time she started to see a source of light from between the trees. Was it possible that instead of going straight she made a small circle and ended up in the camp? She didn’t think it was what happened, so she started sneakily going closer and closer.

Finally, she saw a fire, even smaller than the one they had in the camp, and a temporary sleeping place, made of sticks and moss. There was no one around, so without thinking she came closer to inspect the place. Whoever made it couldn’t be far away and most possibly was alone.

Suddenly no one other than Catra came out from between the trees. For a moment there was silence disturbed only by the cracking of the fire. Adora couldn’t believe her eyes. They were so far away from The Horde and Bright Moon and yet, here they met. And Catra looked _miserable. _Her hair messy in a way that wasn’t usual for her, bags under her eyes, holding a bunch of sticks but looking like she was about to drop them from the exhaustion. And, when Catra realised who is she looking at, she did drop the sticks.

“Adora” Catra hissed and jumped back.

Adora took out her sword.

“What are you doing here?” she asked instead of million other things she wanted to say.

Instead of answering Carta jumped on Adora with terrifying scream. She attacked Adora using her claws, but it was a weak attack, easily paired off. After it there was another attack, and another, and another. Each one weaker than the previous one, almost like Catra didn’t really want to hurt Adora. For a moment Adora even thought that it was a show of anger and even maybe self-hate? Catra was attacking weakly, leaving clear openings, inviting Adora’s sword to hit her and hurt her. But Adora got confused by this way of acting and decided to only defend.

Adora was aware of her surroundings but in a very practical way. She was analysing the way she could use the trees to her advantage but didn’t really pay attention to where they’re going until suddenly their fight got them out of the forest. Out of the blue there were small houses, and flowers in pots standing before the doors, and a big statue towering over the town, glimmering with silver in the moonlight. She couldn’t say if this place was abandoned or simply asleep since Catra was still attacking.

“Catra, stop this!” she demanded, but all it did was to make Catra attack with a new power.

With another big scream Catra jumped on Adora, this time knocking out the sword out of Adora’s hand. Catra stumbled, exhausted by the fight, and Adora out of the habit catched her. They were breathing heavily, gasping for the air, their faces very close to one another.

Suddenly someone screamed.

“Ah! A midnight wedding! In the moonlight! I was not expecting one!”

A few feet away stood a woman, wearing a long white nightgown, hands clasped under her chin, and with a look of delight on her face. Adora was so confused by this sight that she hugged Catra closer, again acting out on an old habit.

“Everyone! Everyone wake up! We have a wedding here! Quickly, bring out your food, bring some music! We have a reason to celebrate!” the woman continued shouting. Slowly, from the houses around emerged a small but very cheerful crowd. People were surprised and still half asleep but they mobilized quickly, started looking for food, bringing out tables and chairs, someone started a fire in the middle of the square.

“I’m sorry, but it has to be a mistake” said Adora, looking at the woman who started all of this.

“Oh, nonsense, it can’t be! You came here and fought under The Sacred Monument, it means you’re married now! It’s the tradition!”

“The what now?” asked Catra, still being hugged by Adora, and not very eager to break the touch.

“You don’t know about the tradition?” said the woman in surprise. “Then it had to be a destiny!”

“Oh, you’re kidding me.”

But the people of the village weren’t kidding. Soon they sat Adora and Catra at a table in the middle of the square. They gave them food and drink, they started singing and dancing and lively congratulating the newly wed. It happened so quickly that neither Adora nor Catra managed to protest. The situation was so surreal Adora didn’t know how to react. Many weird things happened in the last few months but this might’ve been the weirdest.

And this whole time Adora was holding Catra’s hand. For this she kinda hated herself. After all Catra did, after all that happened, Adora still wanted to hold her hand so hard.

She tried very hard not to think what it meant that Catra didn’t take her hand away.

For a while they sat there in silence, very close, but not looking at each other, when people around them were celebrating. The table before them was full of food, but Adora didn’t know how to act and couldn’t recognize most of the dishes. She was confused and angry and really didn’t want to think about this nice warm feeling deep down her stomach.

They were married.

“You know, I always wanted you to be mine” said Catra suddenly. “But I never expected it would happen this way.”

“But I was always yours.”

“Not like this.”

Silence. Catra put something on her plate and started eating. Adora started slowly sipping some kind of juice.

“I always wanted you by my side. And not in the shadows but brightly leading the way” Adora said finally, very carefully choosing words.

“But you were always using me to shine brighter.”

“I wanted us both to be equally bright.”

Silence again. How was Adora supposed to say this? How was she supposed to make Catra believe her words? Was it even possible? They were always so close but it never required talking, not really. Adora always thought they understand each other without words but apparently it was a mistake.

“Listen, Catra, I…” Was she trying to apologize? For what? For finally making good decisions and joining the rebellion? That wasn’t the way to go, she wasn’t sorry for that.

“Adora, I…”

Finally they looked at each other. Adora looked into Catra’s big eyes and saw a broken girl hiding in a body of an angry predator. She saw the accusation, but she also saw sorrow and pain and a big and probably explosive mixture of many, many negative emotions that Catra tried to hide for many years. But deep down, buried under everything else was hiding a sparkle of something that Adora knew she also was hiding.

She saw in Catra’s eyes love that didn’t want to die.

Slowly Adora reached her hand to touch Catra’s cheek. Catra flinched at first but then rubed her head on Adora’s hand and closed her eyes.

“We… It’s… We could try” said Adora quietly.

“I _adorrre _your faith.” A small smirk appeared on Catra’s face.

“But you don’t believe it yourself.”

“I _don’t know, _Adora. I don’t know what to believe. I don’t know if I want to believe anything at all.”

Adora didn’t know what to answer. She wanted to believe in _them_ but after all Catra did to her…

“It is hard, loving you.”

Suddenly Catra opened her eyes wide in surprise. The light of the fire was dancing all over her face, reflecting in her eyes, and then also reflecting in the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry” she said, quietly.

At this moment something in Adora broke. She realized that her cheeks were also wet from her own tears, but she also felt _so light. _Like someone lifted a very heavy burden off of her shoulders. She was so happy! They were sitting there, together, not fighting but talking! And leaning closer and closer, both crying, and being so close, until finally their mouths touched and they kissed. Very lightly, very shortly, but very gently and with anticipation of more.

The people of the village saw them kissing and cheered loud.

“To the newly wed!” someone shouted toasting. “Let this fight be their last fight!”

“Let this fight be their last fight!” repeated the crowd.

Both Adora and Catra knew that this probably won’t be their last fight, but for sure it was a beginning of a new way. A better and happier one. And a very different one from what they knew before.

“Wait” said Catra suddenly. “Does this make me a princess now?”

“I think this is how it works?”

“Ugh, being a princess really is contagious.”

Adora laughed long and deep. Her laugh blended with the sounds of the joyful celebration, of many, many strangers being happy for their happiness. It was the beginning of something new, and under this moon, surrounded by this people, Adora was full of hope for the future.


End file.
